Natalie Lowe
Natalie Lowe '(born August 15, 1980) is an Australian professional dancer, who has Ballroom dancing expertise, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life Lowe grew up in Sydney, Australia. Lowe's family lived next door to a ballroom dance studio. At age 5, Lowe began taking dance lessons after watching her older brother and sister dance. Lowe went on to become a four-time Austrlian ballroom dance champion. Career 'Australia's Dancing with the Stars She joined Seven Network's Dancing with the Stars in 2004, partnering athlete Matt Shirvington. She then partnered Ian Roberts, and won the 2006 series with AFL footballer Anthony Koutoufides. Lowe then partnered Home and Away actor Tim Campbell, and, in 2008, partnered boxer Danny Green. 'Other Projects' Beginning in 2005, Lowe joined the cast of the ballroom dance stage show Burn the Floor. Lowe toured with the show for five years. In March 2013, Lowe launched FitSteps, a dance inspired fitness program, with fellow Strictly professional dancer Ian Waite and former Strictly celebrity Mark Foster. Personal Life In October 2015, Lowe announced her engagement to company director James Knibbs. Lowe first met Knibbs when they sat opposite each other on a train ride to London. Strictly Come Dancing In 2009, Lowe competed as a new professional dancer on the seventh series of the original British version of Strictly Come Dancing, partnering Hollyoaks' Ricky Whittle. Lowe joined the show with fellow newcomers Aliona Vilani and Katya Virshilas. After their first dance together in front of the judges, Lowe and Whittle were described by head judge Len Goodman as maybe the most formidable couple Strictly had ever seen. Even so, Lowe and Whittle finished second. Lowe competed in the 2010 series partnering Scott Maslen. Lowe and Maslen were eliminated in the semi-final of the competition along with Gavin Henson and Kataya Virshilas. On June 15, 2011, the BBC announced that Lowe would again be one of the professional dancers in the 2011 series of Strictly Come Dancing. She was partnered by Audley Harrison and they were the sixth couple to leave. In the 2012 tenth series her partner was former England cricket captain Michael Vaughan; they placed 7th. In 2013, it was revealed that Lowe would return for the eleventh series, however she suffered a foot injury during training and was replaced by Aliona Vilani. Lowe returned for the twelfth series, as partner to television presenter Tim Wonnacott. In March 2015 Lowe won comic relief special, "The People's Strictly", with veteran, Cassidy Little. She also participated in the thirteenth series of the show and was partnered with celebrity chef Ainsley Harriott. Harriott and Lowe were eliminated in the fifth week of competition. Lowe then competed again with Little in the 2015 Christmas Special. In Series 14 she was partnered with Olympic long jump champion Greg Rutherford. On May 4, 2017, Lowe announced her departure from the show after seven series. 'Partners' *Ricky Whittle (Series 7) - 2nd Place *Scott Maslen (Series 8) - 4th Place *Audley Harrison (Series 9) - 9th Place *Michael Vaughan (Series 10) - 7th Place *Tim Wonnacott (Series 12) - 13th Place *Ainsley Harriott (Series 13) - 12th Place *Greg Rutherford (Series 14) - 7th Place 'Couples' *Ricky Whittle and Natalie Lowe *Scott Maslen and Natalie Lowe *Audley Harrison and Natalie Lowe *Michael Vaughan and Natalie Lowe *Tim Wonnacott and Natalie Lowe *Ainsley Harriott and Natalie Lowe *Greg Rutherford and Natalie Lowe Category:Professional Dancers Category:Female Professional Dancers Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Series 14